Traditional live video production systems, live video broadcasting systems, and live video streaming and methods often require a user to know and adjust for different bitrates, install codecs, have knowledge of using stream keys, understand and operate ingest servers, and manage software updates. A user of such current systems and methods can have difficulty setting up and using such systems and methods without prior knowledge or training.